


I'm Listening.

by TaserQueen



Category: Frasier - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairings, F/M, Masturbation, short fic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaserQueen/pseuds/TaserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy moves from New York to Seattle and gets herself a job at KACL, and gets set up with the kind Doctor Crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Listening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I've written in a while. Please don't be SUPER hard on it, :) and I hope you enjoy.

Darcy laid her head back, exhaling faintly before she closed her eyes. It had been two weeks since she had taken up a job at KACL. She already had Bulldog chasing after her as she sashayed her cute ass around the archives. She listened to the show on, unsure of what was on, just enjoying the warm voice. She smiled, before yawning again, fuck a duck, she thought closing her eyes tighter. She hummed softly, hands in her hair as she blocked out Bulldogs chattering, her toes wiggling before she put her feet up on her desk.

She exhaled, before getting up again, slipping on her heels before walking upstairs, hair ruffled as she smiled. She chatted for a moment with Gil before investigating who the voice on the radio was. She entered before smiling brightly, talking to Roz for a moment smiling brightly. She turned looking thought the glass, her cheeks bright red as she looked at Fraiser.

She remembered his face from the buses and other things bustling about town. She rubbed her neck before hearing Roz behind her, "Are you sure you don’t want me setting you up with Frasier?" Darcy’s cheeks lit up more as she looked at the kindly faced doctor. “It couldn’t hurt." She said, her face deepening pink.

She left, going back downstairs to finish up her shift in the archives before she went home, waiting a little impatiently in her apartment to find out if Roz had worked her magic. She bit her lip, humming softly, before she let one hand meander down her side before she wiggled to the edge of the couch, rubbing her fingers on her stomach before slipping them down the waistband of her jeans.

She blushed red, letting her brain meander, her heartbeat thumping away fast and strong as she spread her legs. Her fingers dabbled gently at warm lips, stroking the delicate bare skin as she moaned softly. Her eyes closed slowly, before she shifted her feet to the coffee table, heels adding a nook where she balanced her feet. She ran on hand up, undoing her shirt slowly, the buttons resisting faintly before she undid the clasp on her bra.

She wriggled a little letting her fingers ghost over skin, moving to her nipple gently pinching and twisting as she pressed her fingers more against herself, panting faintly as she rocked her hips forward and back slowly. Fuck…. she exhaled, imagining the kind voice of Frasier in her ear as his hands slid up her hips. She whined faintly, pulling her legs farther open, undoing her jeans before moving back to rub her clit slowly.

She let herself melt into the fantasy as she started moaning slowly but steadily louder. Her face was flushed as she grasped one of her breasts, her lips parted as she whimpered for him, in her fantasy, hips bucking forward slowly as she felt her body tremble her limit quickly approaching. Her breathing hitched as she let out a loud sweet whining moan, her juices dribbling out of her as she rode out her orgasm.

She blushed panting out softly as she heard her phone ring. She hurried to the phone grabbing it before washing her hands. She giggled, talking to Frasier, setting up their date at his apartment in a half hour. She ran into the bathroom, changing and taking care of herself before she ran out the door, her smooth legs bare in contrast with her simple but sexy black dress.

She made it to his door with only a moment to spare, before knocking softly blushing pink as he opened the door. She shifted, a little aware of her flaws for a moment, the scars that peppered her body showing in areas. She swallowed before feeling him usher her in, she shifted, grinning before Frasier wrapped an arm around her, feeling his fingers rub gently over her hip. She smiled, accepting her glass of wine, before following him to the couch.

The night passed quickly, as they talked and nibbled on little hors d'oeuvres until it started to get late. He escorted her to the door before she tiptoed up to kiss him, pressing her lips against his before she blushed, exhaling slowly her cheeks crimson, "I'm sorry if that's too forward but I couldn't resist."

She blushed feeling him wrap his arm around her back slowly, pulling her in. She grasped his shirt tightly, before he kissed her again making her shiver feeling his body get closer to her. She melted into the kiss, her lips pressed against his perfectly before he lifted her guiding her back into his bedroom.

She murmured against his lips, grinding forward against him before she broke the kiss, panting before unbuttoning his shirt feeling his hands undo her dress slowly. She whimpered feeling his fingers against her skin, making her press up against him as her fingers eased over his chest.

Her eyes closed as he attacked her neck slowly, nipping and kissing the skin before letting her dress fall from her form. His hands ran over her hips as they toppled into bed, their bodies grinding against each other as she moved her lips to his shoulder whining faintly as he slipped her panties from her form.

His fingers slowly found her womanhood, rubbing over it gently before spreading her lips, teasing her slowly before she moan, her nails digging into his shoulders. She gasped feeling his lips against her ear, shivering as he said quietly but seductively, "I want to make you writhe for me, m'lady." She nodded moving her hips forward, panting slightly as he started to work his fingers inside of her.

She moaned his name, rocking herself in time with his fingers, her wetness slicking up his fingers as she bit her lip. "Oh god yes..." she mewled, writhing before she felt him slip closer to her. "Are you ready for me?" He murmured roughly, before grinding against her.

She nodded hungrily, working her hips forward, panting out slowly before feeling him ease into her making her whimper hungrily, "Oh god Frasier, you're so big..." Her body pressed against his as she rocked her hips, panting out softly, "Don't stop... please don't stop."

Her body trembled, tingling hot as she felt him thrust into her, deeper and stronger as she whimpered softly feeling him hit her g-spot. She moaned out louder as she thrusted her hips forward against his, their bodies working together as he murmured dirty, dirty words into her ear.

She panted, whining as she mewled his name louder feeling her orgasm approaching, her hips thrusting forward faster as she clung to him, feeling his hands grip her hips tightly. In a matter of moments, she howled, arching her back as she came hard, clasping down around his cock tightly, before feeling him cum as he growled her name.

She panted softly, coming down slowly nuzzling into his shoulder as he laid on the bed, getting closer to her their bodies moving closer together. She smiled, looking at him, "I must definitely thank Roz for this." She chuckled before kissing his lips softly, laying down against his chest falling asleep slowly.

She smiled, her fingers gently stroking his stomach as they slept. They went out the next night, with amazing results, and she happily accepted when their relationship pressed forward, living happily ever after.


End file.
